


Alien Abduction

by EvilynnThales



Series: Ri’xon and Lisa [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Edgeplay, Electricity, F/F, First Time, Furry, Knifeplay, Loss of Innocence, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Torture, blade - Freeform, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilynnThales/pseuds/EvilynnThales
Summary: The acrid smell of fried electronics fills the air. Damn government contractors! Greedy bastards cut every corner, just to save a credit. My ears drop as I survey the damage. The bracket holding the emergency control panel snapped. It slammed into the main power conduit which, of course, wasn’t properly shielded. A 10-credit bracket. Damn them! This is bad. Really bad.





	1. Arrival (Ri'xon)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My stories include lesbian themed rape and torture. This isn’t BSDM practicing “safe, sane, and consensual” It is rape. It is torture. There are (almost) no happy endings here.
> 
> # YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> I do not condone rape or torture … except for fictional characters in fictional stories.

The acrid smell of fried electronics fills the air. Damn government contractors! Greedy bastards cut every corner, just to save a credit. 

My ears drop as I survey the damage. The bracket holding the emergency control panel snapped. It slammed into the main power conduit which, of course, wasn't properly shielded. A 10-credit bracket. Damn them! This is bad. Really bad. 

I float back to the pilot's chair, then strap myself down. I flip through the controls. Few systems respond, and most of them flash warnings. 

After several hours of desperate checking, I’m forced to admit the emergency backup system is completely fried. Surprisingly little damage was done to the primary systems. But, they are far more power hungry. And the fusion generator is little more than an expensive mass of fried boards and molten wires. All that’s left is battery backup. Batteries. They only provide enough power to keep me alive until help arrives. I’m in the middle of nowhere, I’ll lose life-support before help arrives. 

Long range communications and primary thrusters are out. So is my jump drive. While they technically work, all three require obscene amounts of power. Battery backups can’t bring them online. 

I try to recapture my earlier excitement. 

The job seemed perfect. Searching for emerging intelligent life. Checking to see if they are ready for first contact. I love being a part of it. After ten years of service, at last, I found a world with a new sentient species. It’s time to observe; test a couple of the locals. Then wipe their memories and leave without a trace. 

I don’t want to wipe memories but understand the necessity. Contacting an emerging race, without senate approval, is unthinkable. Entire civilizations have been lost through bungled first contacts. We no longer take chances. It’s the only crime with a mandatory death sentence. No excuses. No second chances. 

My heart sinks. I found intelligent life just in time for it to be a crippling disadvantage. I can’t be discovered. I growl in frustration. At least cloaking works. It should last until the thrusters drain the remaining power. I can’t stay cloaked after that! 

At least I have time. In fact, I have far too much of it. I may as well learn what I can. After scanning and translating the primitive communications networks, I decide to spend the rest of the trip studying local languages. The planet grows in my viewport with glacial slowness. What feels unbearably slow now will be suicidally fast when I arrive. 

I only have one chance. Aim for somewhere remote. Wait until the last second, then maximum burn. Cloaking will hide me until the thruster fires. The question is how hard I’ll hit. Once I’m safely on the ground I’ll be okay. Sooner or later someone will show up, and I’ll flag them down. With the help of my augmentations, I’ll be able to survive. 

Nearly everything about the body and mind can be improved with bio augments. Soldiers use them to increase strength, reaction time, accuracy, and other miscellaneous things. I’m not a soldier. The only augmentation package I have is survival. Thanks to it, I can metabolize the local wildlife. Even if it tastes nasty. 

When the time arrives, I deploy my protective crash webbing. The computer will take care of landing. I close my eyes and try to calm my nerves. The ship screams as it tears through the air. Any second now, the thrusters will fire. Pounding heart in my throat, I wait. The scent of my fear thick in the air. The rumbling of the thrusters vibrates through my body, and I’m pressed against the webbing. It’s like someone is standing on my chest. Doing jumping jacks. With a friend. It’s hard to breathe against the pressure, and my vision fades. 

I wake. My whole body feels bruised. I groan and then extract myself from the protective webbing. Everything is quiet. I check the sensors. The ship is at the bottom of a pond, completely covered by water. Hmm, That’s a good thing. It’s deep enough to hide the ship, but not so deep that I can’t swim out. This makes a perfect hidden base. I’ll wait until tonight then look around! 

I prepare to leave the ship for an extended trip. My backpack and utility belt are well stocked, and my gun is in its holster by the time darkness falls. I cycle the airlock. Warn water rushes in, and I pull my rebreather into place. I swim up and out, using the moonlight as a guide. Once I reach the surface, I strike out for shore. New and exciting scents are thick in the air, fighting for attention. Under the assault, my nose is practically worthless. My ears swivel alertly, catching every new sound. I can’t wait to explore this exciting place. Before long the water is shallow enough to walk. 

As I walk through the waist deep water, a dark mass floating in the water next to me suddenly twists around and chomps down on my waist. Bones crunch, and white agony fills my mind. The monster, an ambush predator, shakes me violently. It drags me underwater, swimming rapidly through the weeds. The plants scrape against my face and body, and the rebreather is ripped from my head. Only my augments keep me conscious as I’m brutally spun. 

Lungs burning, my lower half worse than useless, I desperately force a hand between the monster’s jaws. My gun is trapped between its jaws and my leg. I desperately twist the holster out and away as my fingers slide into place. I pull the trigger. Light flashes in the darkness. Literally firing from inside the monster’s mouth insures a clean hit. It thrashes in pain before spitting me out. Leaving the dying creature behind me, I desperately swim towards air. I can’t feel my legs. They flop uselessly behind me, a dead weight in the water. Only my faith in my survival augmentation keeps me going. Every movement drives a spike of pain through me. I can’t stop. What if there is another? I drag myself through the shallow water, strength rapidly draining. My mind slows. My body refuses to move, and I collapse. The smell of decay and rot surround me as my consciousness fades.


	2. Fishing (Lisa - Day 1)

I wake early, looking forward to the first day of vacation. The empty bed sours my mood. We split months ago. His excuse for cheating on me was insulting. I’m not too demanding or a control freak. Even if I was, he should have left, not slept around behind my back. I take a deep breath. Not today. It’s over now, and I rented this cabin for a whole week. Nothing to do but relax. No computer. No email. No work. 

After eating a light breakfast, I walk through the dew-covered grass down to the pond. The birds, just waking up, fill the air with their song. The heavy scent of fresh morning air brings a smile to my face. 

Fishing pole, tackle box, and bucket in hand, I approach the pond. Several birds fight over a large mudfish. That’s strange. The previous guest must have caught it and left it on the shore to die. Either eat or catch and release. Don’t kill for no fucking reason! I ignore the birds fighting over the dead fish and push through the brush next to the pond. 

So many dead fish! So many flies! It looks like someone took all the fish in the pond and threw them onto shore. A huge alligator! Heart pounding, I jump back, bouncing off the brush behind me. I fall on my butt and scoot away. It’s about fifteen feet long. Big enough to be deadly. Its side is torn open. Oh! It’s dead. I take a few calming breaths, then stand up and brush myself off. 

The flesh inside the wound is burned and blackened. That makes no sense. What burned it? Lightning? Did someone try fishing with dynamite? Dark metal glints in the sunlight. Behind the gator, on the bottom of the pond. I step closer. Trying to understand. It suddenly snaps into focus. 

A rocket! It’s a rocket! Or… It’s impossible, but it looks like a spaceship! Mouth dry, I stare at the ship. It fills half the pond. At least a hundred and fifty feet long. I begin circling it. The cockpit has a single pilot’s seat. It can’t be what it looks like. Could it be a new type of jet? Eyes locked on the ship, I continue to circle the pond. 

I trip, and something whimpers in pain. Something… No… Someone lies bleeding in stagnant shallow water at the edge of the pond. Stunned, I freeze, my mind stuttering in shock. It really is a spaceship. That’s not human. It isn’t anything else from earth either. 

The creature is covered with soft red fur. It looks like a cross between a human and a fox. It’s easy enough to understand what happened. The ship “cannonballed” into the water, and the splash tossed everything on shore. Most of the fish were left high and dry when the water flowed back in. The alligator was probably sunning itself on shore. When the creature left the ship and climbed on shore the alligator attacked. It’s bite wounds, slowly oozing blood, and mangled legs testify to that. 

I carefully roll the wounded alien over. Her. Definitely her. Those breasts don’t belong to an “it.” Her belly is covered in short white fur. Incredibly soft and strangely elegant. She is smaller than me, her head probably comes up to my chest. She is light enough to carry without straining. I carry her back to the cabin. What should I do? Call the police? An ambulance? The FBI? Reporters? 

By the time I arrive, she stirs in my arms. Yellow eyes, glazed with pain, look up at me. She is awake! She whispers in strangely accented English. “Hello. I’m Ri’xon.” 

“I’m Lisa. Umm. Welcome to earth? You have serious injuries from an alligator attack. At the very least your legs are broken.” 

“Don’t tell anyone about me! Please!” After a few shallow, pain-filled breaths she continues. “I will heal. I just need lots of meat and water. It will help if you set the bones in my legs.” Her eyes close, and she doesn’t respond to further questions. 

I prepare as well as I know how. A bucket of warm water, washcloths, towels, a knife, and a first aid kit. I place Ri’xon flat on the table. She whimpers in pain when I gently remove her boots and set them aside with her backpack and utility belt. The holster is empty, probably lost in the fight. 

The fur covering Ri’xon’s legs is thick enough to run my fingers through. Her tail is even thicker and bushy. Her inner thighs are covered in the same short fur as her belly. From neck to knee she looks human, except for the fur. Her feet and lower legs have more in common with an animal that walks on four legs than us. 

Her head is far closer to a fox than human. Large ears folded tight against her skull, silently express pain. Her snout ends in a small black nose. A long pink tongue peeks between her teeth. I wonder what… I shake my head to clear it. It’s time to focus on the job at hand. 

I can’t clean her wounds through that outfit. Using a kitchen knife, I slice up the side of Ri’xon’s tight outfit. Her fur is like nothing I’ve ever felt before. It’s as smooth as silk. This is what all those conditioner commercials promise and never deliver. It’s hard work, but I cut through the tough fabric. As though the universe is rewarding me for my effort, the fabric, slowly being released, pulls away exposing more and more of her dainty white fur. When I cut through the first shoulder strap, a breast is suddenly exposed. 

I take a moment to enjoy the view. I’ve never wanted a woman before, but I want her. I want to touch her. I want to taste her. Heart pounding in my chest, I gently stroke her exposed breast. Her fur is almost invisible, and the areola and nipple are completely hairless. I slide my thumb across her nipple. The areola tightens, and the nipple perks up. Ri’xon stirs. I freeze, holding my breath. Please don’t wake up. I wait for several long moments. Silence. I cut the last shoulder strap, and pull the top down, exposing both breasts. What a beautiful view. 

I dip a washcloth in the warm water and use it to gently clean Ri’xon’s exposed body. Starting with her neck, and slowly working my way down one side and then the other. By the time I finish, I’m flushed, and butterflies flutter in my stomach. I’ve never felt like this. Even the first time I saw a man nude. Her sides clean, I move to Ri’xon’s stomach, and slowly work my way up. Please don’t wake up. Things lower than my stomach tighten as I reach her beautiful breasts. I set the washcloth down and cup my hands in the warm water. I allow the liquid to slowly drip through my fingers onto both perfect breasts. At last, I gently use my fingers to scrub the dirt and mud away. It takes two hands to cup each one. I take my time, enjoying the feel, the weight in my hands. Only the thought of moving lower causes me to stop. I use a washcloth to wipe the last traces of dirt away. After several long minutes, I regretfully cover her with a towel. 

I can’t slide the remains of her outfit down her injured legs, so I need to cut the crotch strap. An aching curiosity fills me. I can’t just slide a pair of scissors down there. Right? I might nick her in a very tender location. I slide a finger under the strap. Just to protect her from the scissors. Then I slide the scissors along my finger. A few quick snips later, and the fabric pulls away. Exposing everything. I shudder at the sudden rush of pleasure. The already fine hair on Ri’xon’s stomach gets even shorter and thinner as it approaches the slit between her legs. I’m both excited and disappointed that there is so little to see. The outer lips hide everything else. It’s like a treasure chest waiting to be opened. Slowly, eyes on her face, I reach out with a trembling hand. I gently cup the curve of her body. Inner thighs warm the sides of my hand. All my senses are focused on my middle finger, as it rests along her slit. I’m so close to the treasure. Just a little pressure and my finger would slide in. What would happen if she woke up with my finger inside her? My courage fails me, and I quickly wipe the area clean and cover her with another towel. 

What was I thinking? I’ve read enough sci-fi to know better. She could have an AI watching over her. If she was human, it would be considered sexual battery here in Louisiana. It could involve jail time! At least I think so. I don’t know anything about her culture. It could be a death sentence where she comes from. I’m also making huge assumptions about her physiology because she looks so much like us. God! What if she’s a robot designed to look sexy and helpless. Sent to test us. Fuck. That’s a real possibility. I wish I hadn’t thought of it. 

Well, nothing to do but move forward. I’ll play my part and do my best to help her. 

Both of Ri’xon’s thighs, and one ankle are broken. For a moment, I’m not sure how to proceed. I need to hold her down while I pull on her leg to set it. Thoughts of leather straps and rope fill my mind, but I dismiss them in favor of a much simpler solution. I climb onto the table, and straddle one leg, facing Ri’xon’s feet. It’s awkward, but I manage by threading one of my legs under Ri’xon’s other leg. In this position, the back of my thigh is, not-so-accidently, braced between Ri’xon’s legs. I lock my legs in place and pull. Ri’xon howls in agony. Literally. She howls her agony like an animal. After a long moment, the bone slides back into place. 

I quickly tie an improvised splint in place, then turn around, looking into the eyes of the beautiful sobbing alien. 

“That one is set. I’m sorry, there are two more breaks. Then I’ll bandage the bite and carry you to bed.” 

“Please, I’d like food, preferably meat, and drink first. Then finish. If I have enough food in my belly, I’ll fall into a deep healing sleep, only waking up for food. In a few days I will be good as new.” 

I went to the kitchen and returned with a two-pack of raw chicken breasts and a pound of cooked hamburger. All the meat that isn’t frozen. I help Ri’xon sit up enough to eat. She quickly wolfs both down. Unsure how drinking would work, I finally just fill a large bowl and help Ri’xon lean over it. She doesn’t lap it up. Ri’xon sticks her snout in and sucks it up. Something like a straw. Then she licks the water off her muzzle. 

Ri’xon says, “Thank you. Please bring me the green tablet in my backpack.” Once I return with the tablet, Ri’xon places her hand on it and speaks a few words in an alien language. The screen flickers red, then goes dark. “Place your hand on the screen to claim it.” says Ri’xon. Bemused, I follow her orders. The screen turns blue, then lights up. Ri’xon pulls it away, and flips through a few controls, before passing it back. Shocked, I stare at the screen. Most of the writing is now in English. 

“It is an introduction to the galactic civilization. Consider it a thank you gift for the care you have shown. Be warned. It is in secure mode. It will not work for anyone but you, and it will shut down if anyone other than the two of us is in range. Browse it at your leisure while I sleep.” 

She takes a deep breath. “Please finish before I lose my nerve.” 

I climb back onto the table and get into position. With Ri’xon awake, I don’t dare let the towel “slip.” I enjoy the feel of Ri’xon’s leg pressed tightly against my pussy, even through my pants. I set the last bones, enjoying the way she trembles against me as she howls in pain. My panties go from damp to soaked in the few minutes required to finish the job. I clean the bite marks and wrap gauze around the wounds. 

I carefully carry Ri’xon to bed. The smooth body, so sensual, so alien, and so very helpless makes me ache with desire. I can feel a line of liquid slowly dripping down my inner thigh. 

I sit next to the bed, reading the tablet. Only leaving her side to grab a quick sandwich and something to drink. The information is well organized, and after a full day of study I feel reasonably comfortable with the situation. 

Early the next morning, I head to town for some supplies. Ri’xon sleeps through most of the next day, only waking once for more food. When I ask her about the ship, and why she wasn’t following the approved procedure. Ri’xon explains about the damage, and the crash landing. That she must wait until someone else scouts the area, then she can send a message to them, though that could take years. As the situation becomes clear, I feel something dark inside of me smile. 

Later that night, as I sit in the dark, I pull down the sheet and watch Ri’xon’s nude body in the moonlight. I can feel two paths in front of me. On one I have a future. Good friends, and a family. Everything I’ve always wanted. On the other, I am alone, unable to allow anyone into my life. No friends. No family. No one. Except Ri’xon. 

I enjoyed playing dominant games with my ex-husband, but this time I’m not thinking about BDSM. This is something completely different. I admit the truth to myself. I’m not thinking about anything consensual. I want to rape her. I want to hurt her. I want to break her. 

I come to a decision. 

For the first time, I deliberately choose the destructive path. The one that will end in my death, perhaps as soon as tomorrow. For all I know, she can stop me with the snap of her fingers. I may spend the rest of my life begging to die. Even if everything works out perfectly, I’ll always be just one small mistake from being discovered. I can see the headlines now. Real alien found in the hands of a sadistic rapist. I’d never survive the backlash. 

It makes my stomach flutter with both anticipation and fear. I’ll take her, fuck her, bend her to my will, and then break her. A nervous chuckle escapes my lips. Ri’xon will be my literal pet. In every sense of the word! I spend a long sleepless night, planning for tomorrow. Enjoying every minute of it. 

After feeding Ri’xon in the morning, I head to town. I talk to the owner of the cabin and begin the process of purchasing both it and the surrounding land, naturally this includes the pond. Then I call work, I explain that a personal emergency came up, and I must move to Louisiana. They quickly offer to let me work remotely, and I “reluctantly” agree. Ah, the joys of being a programmer. 

Then I spend some time in the pet store. After that I purchase a large utility shed and rent a trailer. My last stop is a hardware store. The sun is setting by the time I finish and return to the cabin. I leave most of the supplies in the trailer, and head to the bedroom. 

I smile at the sight of the strange and beautiful being sleeping on my bed. 

My Pet.


	3. Morning (Ri’xon - Day 3)

Deep ravaging hunger twists and claws my stomach. The hunger of hibernation healing is impossible to ignore. On the plus side, my legs barely ache, and my side doesn’t hurt at all. 

Lisa’s musky scent comes to me. Her sweet and tangy smell is strange, but after the last few days, it’s comforting. She sits in a chair next to me. Reading the tablet in the early morning light. 

“Good morning! I feel much better today. Thank you for taking care of me. I hate to ask, but I’m very hungry. Please, do you have anything I can eat?” 

The sheet falls when I sit up. I’m naked! I yank it back up. Clothing. I need clothing! Lisa must have undressed me. Of course, she did. She couldn’t tend the bite through my clothes. Necessity before modesty. I shouldn’t feel embarrassed, but my face heats anyway. I turn away in shame. It’s a long moment before I can bring myself to look at her again. 

Lisa smiles. “Morning Pet. Call me Mistress.” 

My blood freezes in my veins. My ears swivel, focusing on the predator in the room. Something in her eyes. Her movement. Her smile. She's the hunter and I’m the prey. My heart pounds, and my stomach twists with fear. Every instinct I have screams in warning. Don’t move. Hide. Hope someone else attracts her attention. In that moment, I know this species isn’t ready. 

Little changes jump out at me. Lisa’s chair. It should be close enough to touch. Now it’s out of reach. The bedside window isn’t simply closed, a thick translucent sheet covers it. Lisa holds a white rod in one hand. It’s clearly some kind of weapon. When will my run of bad luck end? What have I fallen into this time? I reach up to my neck with a shaking hand. An uncomfortably tight pressure tells me what my fingers will find. A collar. A rope. 

The tablet! I shout a command, activating its emergency defense measures. The primitive will regret restraining me! 

Nothing happens. 

What? It’s in her hands! The response should be immediate! She’s still conscious? What’s going on? 

I shout another command, and nothing happens. 

Lisa smiles. She flips the tablet around. Both sides are the same smooth shade of green. “It’s just a piece of plastic, painted the same color as the tablet. Do you really think I’ll ever allow you near a piece of your technology again? You already demonstrated its voice controlled.” She’s right. Nothing of mine is in sight. How could I have been so stupid! 

My fur stands up and I growl menacingly. “Your primitive technology is worthless compared to mine! If you don’t release me at once, you will die!” 

She says, “I keep thinking... While I could easily slaughter a caveman with modern weapons, without them, I’d be practically helpless. Have I successfully disarmed you? I’ll know soon enough.” 

Lisa lunges forward. The pronged white rod slams into my stomach. Electricity crackles and the scent of ozone fills the air. I scream at the sudden pain and jerk away, my muscles twitch uncontrollably in the wake of the shock. It’s an electric probe. She jabs it into my side. Another crackling surge of pain. Desperately, I try to get out of range, but she shocks me again and again, trapping me in the corner. Unable to escape the painful shocks I curl into a helpless ball, howling in fear and pain. 

It stops. I feel her breath in my ear. “What do you call me?” 

I’m the predator here! My sensitive ears tell me exactly where she is. Reacting instantly, I clamp my jaws around her neck. “Dead!” I snarl through my teeth. I try to jerk my head to the side to rip out her throat, but she grabs my jaws in her hands and collapses on top of me. Her weight pins me in place, but she can’t force my jaws open. Coppery blood trickles into my mouth! I try to scratch and claw at her, but my hands are trapped under her weight. I can’t do real damage. I focus on the bite. Hold on. Keep the pressure on. She shifts her position. Suddenly all her weight is on one knee, driving air from my lungs. Pressure crushes down between my breasts. I feel lightheaded, but bite down desperately. Everything slowly fades away. 

Someone shoves my head to the side and heavy straps press against my face. For a long moment I’m confused. Is this a dream? Lisa! That’s a muzzle! Crap! I try to push her away but find that my hands are locked behind my back. Handcuffs? Double Crap! I had her in a perfect throat hold and she still beat me! 

I feel her breath in my ear. “What’s my name?” Her horse voice brings a smile to my lips. My confidence returns. I can’t bite right now, but I almost had her. I’ll get another chance. 

I don’t remember what she said to call her, it was a word I’d never heard before. It doesn’t really matter though. I’m not going to give her the satisfaction. I glare at her. The fresh blood dripping down her neck widens my smile. 

“Bitch!” Thankfully, the muzzle doesn’t prevent speech. 

A hand clamps on my snout, holding my jaws shut, preventing further speech. Only when I try to twist away do I realize just how completely helpless I am. I’m still in bed, but now my feet are cuffed together, and attached to the foot of the bed. My arms are handcuffed behind my back. The collar, completely forgotten in the heat of the moment must be attached to the head of the bed. She easily holds my jaws shut with one hand. The other comes into view holding the electronic probe. 

With chilling speed, my confidence deserts me, and I become prey. I try to speak, to apologize, to beg. All that comes out are grunts through her vice-like grip. A shiver of fear rushes across my skin as the probe encounters my thigh. For a moment nothing happens, then pain explodes from the contact points. My leg locks and I writhe in agony. 

The probe comes to rest on my breast. The forked tips resting on either side of my nipple. Panic claws at my mind, and I try to escape. My panicked flailing causes my breasts to bounce, but she doesn’t let the probe break contact. After several panicked minutes of useless struggling, I force myself to hold still. 

“This cattle prod comes highly recommended. Instead of a cheap toy or stun gun, it’s designed for ranchers that deal with bulls weighing 2,000 pounds or more daily. You don’t want to stun a bull that big. You just want to make it move, so it doesn’t incapacitate or cause serious damage... Just pain. Lots of pain.” 

“Are you ready, no eager, to address me properly?” 

I frantically nod my head. I’ll call her whatever she wants! 

“Good.” 

Then pain lances through my nipple. It goes on and on. I can’t escape! I can’t pull away! When it stops, I just lay there. Drained. Terrified. 

A nod means yes doesn’t it? Didn’t I give the answer she wanted? Why is she doing this? What does she want? 

That’s stupid. I know what she wants. Technology. My ship. Thoughts flicker faster and faster. She plans to torture the information out of me! If she is willing to go far enough, she will break me, it just takes time. 

My breath catches in my throat when I feel it come to rest between my legs. 

“Don’t say a word.” Her hand releases my mouth. I lay there silently. Listening to my own fearful breathing and pounding heart. She smiles that same predatory smile. 

“Good pet. You indicated that you are eager to address me properly. In a minute I’ll give you a chance. I want you to understand something first. Addressing me properly isn’t going to stop the pain. I’m going to shock you again. For much, much longer. There is nothing you can do to change that. Do you still want to address me properly?” 

Thoughts flutter through my head like a panicked flock of birds. I don’t understand! Why hurt me after obeying? That makes no sense! I start to refuse, but a truth stops me. Saying ‘Yes’ only costs pride and saying ‘No’ will surely cost pain. Looking at it that way makes things very clear. I bury my pride and answer her question. 

“Yes, but... I don’t remember… What do I call you?” 

“Call me ‘Mistress.’” 

Unable to tear my gaze away from her predatory eyes, I humiliate myself for her amusement. “Mistress.” I say, stumbling over the unfamiliar word. 

“Good girl.” Lisa says, and pats me on the head. “Do you know what ‘Mistress’ means?” 

I shake my head. 

“Mistress means owner. I’m your owner, and you are my property.” 

Then she triggers the cattle prod. 

Pain explodes between my legs. Sharp daggers of agony radiate out from its touch. Instinctively I try to curl into a ball, but the collar digging into my neck prevents the protective movement. Uselessly thrashing, desperately trying to escape the endless pain, I scream. She drinks in my agony. Without allowing even a moment of relief, she slides the prod up my twisting and jumping stomach, maintaining contact the entire time. By the time it circles a breast she is straddling me. 

I’m barely aware of anything except the explosion of agony slowly moving over my body. Even my own screams are distant. I’m vaguely aware of her weight settling against my writhing stomach. Where are her pants? I no longer really care. 

She uses my body as canvas, and the cattle prod as her paintbrush. She draws simple patterns in pain. Invisible to my eyes, but contact point is blindingly bright and leaves a slowly fading trail behind it. It drifts down to my belly button and begins to move faster in spiraling circles. My stomach flexes against her. Both from my mindless struggling, and from the unnaturally rigid locking of muscles she causes with each movement of the cattle prod. 

Even the pain begins to feel distant. I welcome the darkness when it swallows me.


	4. Lying (Ri’xon - Day 3)

Her scent. A rush of fear brings me back to consciousness. The smell of her tangy yet sweet musk drying on my stomach explains why she straddled me. She marked me with her scent glands. She thinks I’m her property. Bitch! 

I wonder how long I was out? It couldn’t have been very long. It’s still early morning by the sunlight streaming through the window. 

The muzzle still covers my mouth, but I’m no longer laying down. I hang from the ceiling by my wrists. A rope connects the chain between my wrists to a simple block-and-tackle mounted on the ceiling. 

Hanging there, I attempt to come to grips with everything. She is completely crazy! Even by the standards of her own people. What is this primitive going to do to me? 

My arms burn, and I stand on tiptoes as much as possible to give them a break. 

The door slams behind me, and Lisa’s fresh scent assaults me. She walks into view. Her smile makes me shiver. Leaning against the wall, she watches me and sips at the wineglass in her hand. 

The silence, once so companionable, stretches. Fear pushes me to act. I finally ask, “What do you want, ‘Mistress.’” I snarl the last word in disgust. 

“I want many things. Right now, I just want to enjoy the view of your naked body.” Crap, I forgot I was naked. My face flushes, but I can’t cover myself. I Lisa laughs, then swaggers up to me. She strokes her fingers down the side of my face. Then she forces me to look at her. 

“You almost spoiled everything by choking yourself unconscious with your collar. You’re lucky I finished before you did. That’s the last time you’ll take the easy way out!” 

The easy way out? Bitch! 

“That lovely tablet you gave me claims that Kr'yndi can’t lie. Well, you can tell a lie, but your tail tucks down. It’s made you the ‘Most trustworthy species in the universe.’ I’m going to find out if that’s true or not by continuing our game. I have a whole week off work, and I’ll spend as much of it as I want hurting you. When you want a break just say ‘Mistress, your hair is blue’ without tucking your tail.” 

My skin crawls, and a cold shiver runs down my back. Oh CRAP! 

“Mistress, Please…” I begin. Lisa interrupts me by touching the cattle prod to my thigh. All thoughts of modesty forgotten, I writhe howling in pain. She places it between my legs. I thrash, knocking it aside before she shocks me. “You know how to end this.” It’s jammed back between my legs and she pulls the trigger. I scream hopelessly. After a long moment she pulls it away. Then she shocks a breast. The back of an arm. My feet. If I manage to dodge out of the way, the next shock lasts much longer. The worst part is her expression. She isn’t angry or upset. It reminds me of someone enjoying a relaxing book. Amused. Entertained. Content. 

The sun slowly rises while Lisa tortures me. Time passes in a haze. At first, I beg and plead. I explain why I can’t lie. That it’s not simply a subconscious reaction, it’s completely instinctive. It’s controlled by our spinal cords, not our brains. Lisa ignores me. She shocks me again and again. Driven past my limits, I finally begin to scream “Mistress, your hair is blue!” over and over, trying my best to stop my tail, even though I know it’s hopeless. 

The sun is high in the sky when she stops. 

I hang there sobbing with relief. Without saying a word, she walks out of the room. A few minutes later she returns with a glass of water and a sandwich. I hang miserably before her. She watches while sipping her drink. After a minute she picks up her sandwich in one hand. Still chewing her first bite, she begins again. It goes on and on. I scream and beg. Words fall from my mouth. I promise anything. Everything. 

The sun is setting when she finally stops. Exhausted, I hang limply from the collar, barely conscious. My strength gave out long ago. Suddenly the rope holding me up releases, and I fall painfully to the floor. 

Before I can react, she removes the muzzle. The scent of raw meat attracts my attention. Two small bowls sit on the floor in front of me. Where did they come from? One is full of water, and the other is full of sliced meat. Gratefully I drink the water and awkwardly eat the meat. My bound hands force me to lick the meat out of the bowl and into my mouth. At least I’ve had something. As I lick the bowl clean, the rope suddenly pulls me back into position. Once again, my feet barely touch the floor, and she forces the muzzle back in place.


	5. Answers (Ri’xon - Day 3)

Lisa stands in front of me. Drinking in the sight with obvious pleasure. She reaches out and strokes my side gently. I glare at her. Damn you. Silently promising myself revenge, I imagine her throat between my jaws again. She will die! 

She picks up the cattle prod and my defiance melts. “Please” I whimper. “Please, no more.” I begin to tremble. I can’t take any more. 

“I ask questions. You answer. Be detailed. Lying or refusing to answer will result in increasingly harsh punishments.” Laughing, she swings it towards me and I flinch away. I breathe a sigh of relief when she leaves that terrifying cattle prod leaning against the wall. 

“This time I’m not going to use the cattle prod. I’m going to use this.” She holds up a knife. It’s long and shiny. Orange sunlight reflects off the serrated blade. Pee runs down my leg. I have no doubt she means it. 

“What… what do you want to know?” 

“Are any other aliens in the solar system?” 

“No. As far as I know, I’m the first one to visit your system.” 

“Why do you and many of the other races listed look so similar to humans?” 

“It’s a mystery. The most common theories are that either someone ‘seeded’ intelligent life on many planets using the same base, or parallel evolution.” 

“Does your species really only have intercourse for reproduction? And a nearly 100% fertilization rate?” 

Flushing at the topic, I mutter. “Yes.” 

“Why? How does that work?” 

“When a married couple is ready to have a child, they spend the night in Xe’ra. The pleasure of conceiving children fills them, and 16 months later a child is born.” 

“What about if the couple is two women or two men?” 

Is she confused? “I don’t understand. They can’t be a couple. They can’t conceive children. They can’t have sex. They don't have matching… um. Equipment.” I resist the urge to ask if she knows the difference between a man and a woman. It’s obvious that you can’t have sex without one of each. 

She starts walking around me. 

“How can I take your technology away from you?” 

I can’t tell her, and she will know if I lie. What can I do? What should I do? 

Sudden pain, sharp and piercing. A line of fire down my side. She slices me open. Slowly. Deliberately. I whimper. Blood drips through my fur. She comes back into view. Bloody knife in hand. She licks the blade clean without saying anything. 

My mind feels like it’s running in circles. I can’t tell her, but I must tell her. She isn’t going to stop. She proved that today. My breath hisses between my teeth as she makes a shallow cut across my trembling belly. The pain is sharp and immediate. She makes another careful slice parallel to the first one. Each cut is slow and precise, but she no longer pauses between them. A new line of agony blossoms along my stomach. Then another. More pain. Impossible to ignore. I can’t hold back my screams any longer. Cut after cut. Dozens of them. Always another cut. 

The pain isn’t really any worse than the cattle prod, but after today, I know she is willing to spend hour after hour torturing me. Literally. But, if I tell her, I lose my best chance of escaping. I try to forget that she asked a question. Nothing I said helped earlier. It might not help now. I can endure. 

Just as I start to believe I can withstand her torture, I make the mistake of looking up. She is wearing the expression I’ve come to know so well. Amused. Entertained. Content. My will breaks. Does she even care if I answer? I don’t think she does. Evil bitch. She tortured me all day, and she will happily torture me all night. The bitch enjoys hurting me. Anything is better than another day like today. 

“YES! I’ll tell you… I’ll tell you everything. Just stop. Please stop.” 

Lisa asks questions, and I answer them. Every time I hesitate she caresses the knife, and I answer. How to use every tool I have. How to enter the ship. How to control it. How to make it hers. What she needs to keep me away from. What is safe to use near me. She questions me all night. After each round of questions, she asks additional questions to make sure I’m not trying to mislead her or hide anything from her. The sun is rising by the time she finishes. 

She puts two more bowls on the ground. Food and water. I’m allowed to eat and drink. When I finish, I’m lifted back to my feet. Exhaustion and terror war within me. Will she kill me now? I don’t have any secrets left. I hope she keeps me alive.


	6. Surrender (Ri’xon - Day 4)

She stands in front of me holding a thin leather strap. After removing the muzzle, she loops the thin strap over my mouth and pulls it tight. She makes a few loops and ties it off. My jaw is held firmly shut. I certainly can’t speak or bite with my mouth sealed like this. 

For some reason she hugs me. Her body pressed tight against mine. She caresses my back. My side. She whispers into my ear. “My naive little Pet, you have so much to learn. I’m going to enjoy teaching you.” 

She steps away and lets out rope holding me up. “Lay down. On your back. Arms behind you.” 

With no other option, I do as she commands. My bound arms make the position uncomfortable, and they force me to thrust out my breasts shamelessly. 

I watch nervously as she sits down next to me and places a hand on my stomach. 

“You enjoy exploring right?” 

I cautiously nod my head. 

She gently strokes my fur while speaking. “I’m going to do some exploring. You can either cooperate with my exploration…” She spreads her fingers, and suddenly latches onto my stomach, digging deep. “...or you can resist it.” She leans against me, twisting hard. The twisting pressure reopens several healing cuts. I moan and try to squirm away. With my mouth tied shut, and her weight pinning me down, she barely even notices. Her hand relaxes. I sob with relief. 

She sits on my stomach, facing me. Her weight presses uncomfortably against the freshly re-opened cuts on my stomach, but after today, it’s easy to except the small pain. She looks at my breasts hungrily. In a moment, she has one cupped in each hand. 

She is very gentle. Her fingers are soft and warm. They are also insistent. My nipples harden at her touch. She leans down and takes one into her mouth. I stiffen, expecting a bite. But she just spends a few moments sucking like a baby. I don’t understand. Why is she doing this? Breasts are for feeding babies. What does she think she is doing? What… what is my body doing? It’s reacting to her touch. Her tongue. I feel strange. 

She stops and slides off my stomach. I almost feel disappointed. Has she triggered some ancient mother/child instinct? 

Her hand slides down my stomach heading lower. When I realize she is heading for the area between my legs, I clamp my legs together. It forces her to stop. She looks at me. Her eyes promise pain, and I quickly spread my legs. She cups my crotch in the palm of her hand, still being gentle. For a moment I thought she was going to hurt me again. 

She slides a finger into me. My heart lurches in shock. Even in the distant past, when prisoners were tortured for information, bodily violation was never permitted! I tremble, trapped between fear and rage. I want to scream ‘How dare you!’, but I know she doesn’t care what I think. I resolve to fight her. I can’t let her do this to me, even if it costs me my life! But… I don’t move. I don’t want her to hurt me anymore. I feel impotent. Powerless. 

I know I’ll accept whatever she does. 

Another finger joins the first, both stroke back and forth. She begins licking and sucking a nipple. She still isn’t hurting me. In fact… It feels good. I don’t understand. Especially when she leaves my breast, and slowly kisses her way down my stomach. Her fingers never stop. They slide around and around making wet noises. I didn’t know so much fluid was in there. Her thumb slides in. No, not in, along the top. Rubbing back and forth. Her fingers begin moving in and out. 

Pressure builds somewhere inside of me. What’s wrong now? My mind feels strange. It’s like my body is in the driver's seat. Her fingers feel so good. I suddenly realize I’m purring. I don’t know how long it’s been going on, but I’m purring. 

Her fingers leave me, and she lifts her hand away. I find myself arching my back up, trying to reach her hand. An unknown desperate need driving me. Whimpering for more. Her hand comes back down. Fingers moving back and forth, in and out. Warmth begins to fill me. It joins the building pressure. 

Her mouth is suddenly there. Tongue licking and sucking. Her fingers still sliding inside me. The building pressure becomes unbearable. I try to twist away, but she has me pinned in place. My cries come out as muffled whimpers between tied jaws. My writhing body throws her off. A moment later she is back. I buck and squirm, trying to... escape? 

It’s a strange paradox. I can’t feel anything but her tongue. Her fingers. Her touch. Her warmth. 

But, at the same time, I can’t feel anything but the building pressure. The warmth. The unbearable all-consuming need. 

Sudden intense pleasure explodes through my body. Pure overwhelming ecstasy. It goes on and on. A second? An eternity? It doesn’t matter. 

I slowly come back to myself. Curled on my side. Lisa leans against me, her body shaking with laughter. The happy sound fills the room. 

“You react so strongly. So beautifully. It must be something to do with your species. Perhaps that’s why you are so ignorant? Would your society collapse if people knew? Would everyone spend all day fucking?” 

She stands up, towering above me. “On your back.” 

Exhausted, I roll onto my back. What just happened? What was that? 

“Do you know what a dildo is? Because I’m going to use your snout as one.” 

I shake my head. What is she talking about now? I try to make a questioning grunt, but she doesn’t respond. She wiggles out of her pants. What is a dildo? Shit. I hope this isn’t painful. She takes off her underwear and sits on my chest. Lisa’s musky scent is much stronger. Oh! It’s her crotch. I try to look away, but she grabs an ear in each hand and twists my head till I face straight up. 

“It’s very simple. Just hold still and watch me.” 

She scoots up. Before I can react, she sinks down on my face, burying my snout inside her. 

The sweet and tangy scent is overwhelming. With my snout deep inside her, breathing is impossible. I struggle, but barely get any air. I panic, trying to squirm out from under her. She starts rocking back and forth. The movement creates a channel for air when she rocks all the way back. I never have enough air, but every time she rocks back I manage to breathe. A little anyway. 

The movement is slow and steady. She throws her shirt to the side. She plays with her nipples. One hand slides down between her legs. I close my eyes. I can taste her. Tangy and sharp. She rocks faster. Short on air, I feel dizzy. Is this how I die? Suffocation by her crotch? I can’t do anything else. Her movement becomes erratic. Her fingers move frantically. She moans with pleasure. Suddenly she collapses. I can’t breathe at all. The world fades away. 

White hot agony burns between my legs. I can’t even scream because my mouth is still tied shut. That damn cattle prod is pressed to my crotch. 

“That woke you up. Next time you fall asleep on me, I’ll do something worse. Do you understand?” Damn her. She must know what happened, and she just uses it as an excuse to hurt me again. Somehow the fact that she doesn’t need an excuse makes it even worse. 

I frantically nod yes to her question. She shocks me again anyway. 

“It was so cute when my Pet arched her back, silently begging me to stick my fingers back into her pussy. That orgasm was amazing. You loved what I did to you. If you’re a good girl, I may do it again.” 

I want to scream at her. I want to insist that I didn’t enjoy it. But, I can’t speak. And, even if I don’t want to admit it, part of me did enjoy it. What does that make me? I tried to get her to violate me again! What is wrong with me? Why did I enjoy it? 

The rope pulls me helplessly to my feet, and she finally leaves. My tired breathing is the only sound in the room. I stand there, arms reaching above my head, forced to stand in one place. Everything feels unreal. Like the worse nightmare imaginable. 

Time passes, and her voice keeps coming back to haunt me. Her vile accusations. She violated me, and I enjoyed it, or at least my body did. Damn bitch! I’ll never be her good girl. I hate her. 

The sun is low when she returns. She picks up the cattle prod, then frees my muzzle and releases my arms. Between the cattle prod, and the chains still on my ankle, I don’t have any chance against her. 

She orders me to clean the floor. I scrub urine and dried blood from where she tortured me. Once I finish she guides me to the bathroom and orders me use the toilet. With her in the room! At first, I can’t go in front of her, but eventually I manage to force myself. She lets me shower. Hot water runs down my body while I clean myself. After today, I should be covered in scars, but as always, my augmentation heals me rapidly and cleanly. 

Back in the bedroom, Lisa orders me to the center of the room. She tosses a small pile of leather and metal rings, the muzzle, between my feet. 

“Put the muzzle on.” 

“Please Lisa, I can’t...” I trail off at her angry expression. A chill runs up my back. Shit! I didn’t call her ‘Mistress.' She wasn’t even upset when she caused so much pain earlier. I’ve got to fix this! Heart pounding in my throat, I try to make up for my mistake. 

Thinking quickly, I say, “Mistress owns Pet. Mistress commands!” A flicker of amusement. I immediately pick up the muzzle and put it on. “Pet obeys Mistress.” It’s loose enough that I can still talk, though my words are slightly muffled. A predatory smile plays across her lips. I hope that satisfies her, but I don’t know if I’m out of danger yet. 

“Put your arms behind your back and hold still.” 

I obey, my hands trembling. 

She takes out a pair of cuffs, and slides them up my wrists, and buckles them in place. I’m helpless. Again. 

“Until I say otherwise, the only sound you can use is Mistress. It’s all you have, so learn to use it well. When you scream. When you beg. My name will come from your lips.” 

My breathing quickens. Her smile is predatory as she struts towards me with a small knife in her hands. Instinctively, I retreat, and she follows. My back hits the wall, and she presses up against my trembling body. I shiver at her touch. She is so close I can’t see the knife. 

Her breath tickles my ear. “Lay down on my bed. On your back.” 

If I was the hero in a vid, I’d attack. We would struggle. Against all odds I’d somehow end up escaping with the knife. But, this is real life. I can’t use my hands or my teeth. She is bigger and stronger than me. If I surprised her, I might knock her down, but there is almost no chance of me doing real damage. 

My reply is a trembling whisper. “Mistress.” 

The only word I’m allowed to say. I lay down on the bed, trying to avoid thinking about the knife in her hands. 

She strips and climbs into bed next to me. I shift out of the way to give her more room, but she keeps moving closer until I’m trapped against the wall. Her nude body is a line of heat against my skin. She leans over me, face close to mine. Her brown eyes look deeply into mine. 

My breath falters when she lays the cold blade against my skin. Between my breasts. I can’t look away from her gaze. The blade slides along my skin, around my breast. The pressure slowly increases. Sharp stinging pain, so appropriate for a blade, makes me choke back a whimper. The mere act of breathing makes it worse, but she cuts so slowly that holding my breath isn’t an option. She cuts a wandering slice up and around my breast until she stops at my nipple. 

She licks along the cut, her tongue probing painfully along the groove. She makes another cut, like the first in my other breast. Her tongue explores the new cut, probing painfully inside the slice. She pulls back and kisses the tip of my nose. Her breath is heavy with the scent of blood. Starting at the inside edge of one nipple, she slowly cuts down the side of one breast and up the other. One long burning cut, she probes it with her tongue. The cut is almost painless compared to her tongue digging into the wound. I lay there, in silent pain while she continues licking and probing the wound with her tongue. When she comes up for air, blood drips from her chin. 

“Amazing. You heal so quickly; the bleeding stops after just a few minutes.” 

I hiss in pain when the knife presses hard against the beginning of the last long cut. The point digging deep. “Remember, ‘Mistress’ is the only sound you are allowed to make.” 

She turns the knife sideways and slowly scrape along the long cut. I can’t keep silent any longer. “Missstressss! Miiiisssstrrrrressss!” I scream her name. Pure agony driving the cry from my throat. It’s more painful than her mouth. Much more painful than the original cut. More painful than anything else she has done to me. Warm blood fills the wound. 

“Mistress!” I beg, “Mistress.” It comes out as a whisper. “Mistress.” I continue to plead, begging with just the tone of my voice. “Mistress.” She laps it up. Both my blood and my surrender. 

After the bleeding stops, I feel the cold blade flat against my skin. I whimper out another pleading “Mistress.” and fall silent. For a long moment nothing happens. Then she releases the blade. She runs her fingers through the fine fur on my stomach. I say, “Mistress” again, this time trying to make it into a prayer of thanks. 

“Good Girl.” 

A few minutes later Mistress gets up and takes the knife with her. She leaves the door open behind her, and heads down the hallway towards what I assume is the kitchen. A few minutes later she goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. 

My heart pounds. The door is open, and escape is just around the corner. My hands and teeth are useless, but surely, once I’m free I can figure out a way to remove the restraints? I lick my lips, ready to make my escape! Any time now. Crap! I need to run NOW. This could be my only chance! What will she do if I try to escape and fail? I take a deep trembling breath. I’m not even going to try, am I? I’m weak. My eyes blur. So damn weak. 

The water stopped running a long time ago. What’s taking so long? 

I lay in bed, completely exposed. The blankets are so close, why don’t I reach for them? It would be so easy, and she didn’t tell me not to. Would she be angry if I covered up? Would she care? It’s not worth the risk. 

The bathroom door opens, and she comes out wearing nothing but towels. 

“Nothing like a long relaxing bath. Since you stayed where I left you, I’ll let you eat.” 

She fetches another pair of bowls, food and water, and allows me to eat and drink. When I finish she puts the muzzle back in place. 

“Get back in bed. Tonight, you’re my pillow.” 

I climb back in bed, following her directions as she places me exactly where she wants me. I end up laying the wrong way across her bed. She pulls the bed just far enough away from the wall for one knee to fit. That foot is trapped uncomfortably under the bed. A leather cuff around my upper thigh is attached to the bed frame. My other leg is spread wide, almost like half a split. I’m all too aware how exposed my crotch is in this position. A short leash runs from my collar to the bed frame. 

She turns off the lights and joins me in bed. I’m her pillow. Her head rests on my stomach. Please go to sleep. Please let this day end. 

Mistress rolls on her side. Her hand glides up my leg. I close my eyes. I’m not surprised. This time she doesn’t immediately violate me. Her fingers dance up and down my slit. Gentle caresses and light tickling. That’s all she does. Her fingers stay outside my slit. Why does it feel good? I’m purring! Terrified at the realization that I disobeyed her, I immediately stop. 

“Mistress.” I plead. “Mistress.” I beg. 

“Don’t worry Pet. I’ll allow purring.” 

“Mistress.” I say gratefully. 

Her fingers go back to work. With no other option, I lay there, trying to ignore her touch. Why does it feel so good? I’m purring again. Pressure begins to build. I remember how good it felt last time. The only thing that felt good all day. Her fingers soon have me gasping in pleasure. My mind is confused and angry, but my body just wants more. The pressure keeps building. Her fingers keep moving. One slides all the way inside. Her finger curls inside me, rubbing slowly. The building pressure is unbearable. I’m trembling. This time it’s not fear or pain. It’s the unbearable pressure building. 

She stops moving. 

I try to arc against her hand, but the strap holds me down. The best I can do is wiggling under her hand. I need to finish. My body wants more. It wants her to finish what she started. I just want this tension to end. 

“Mistress.” I plead into the silence. 

With agonizing slowness, the pressure eases into a distant aching need. 

Mistress’s fingers begin the dance all over again. Before long, she has me on the edge of release, and once again she stops. 

I try to buck against her hand, but she just rides with me. The only sound is my frantic panting. I need release, but she doesn’t give it. Gradually the agonizing pressure ebbs. 

Mistress starts all over again. 

“Mistress.” I plead. “Mistress.” I beg. “Mistress!” I sob. 

A finger slides inside. Her tongue joins it, and the agonizing pleasure slowly builds back up. Will she give me release? Last time she used her tongue, she gave me release from this unbearable pressure. “Mistress!” I whisper gratefully as release approaches. 

Mistress stops. Not again! Please no. I was so close. 

“Mistress.” I whimper. 

“No, Pet. You exist to please me, and making my Pet beg to be violated is what pleases me tonight.” 

She toys with me repeatedly. It’s an exquisite torment. First, she gives me unbearable pleasure. She takes me to the gasping trembling edge. Then she stops, and I’m forced to endure as the agonizing pressure slowly lessens. I truly want her to violate me. I need her to give me release. 

I silently weep while she quietly snores. I hate her. But, I want her. What has she done to me? How does she bring me the edge of overwhelming pleasure? Why does it leave me feeling so frustrated and empty? What’s wrong with me! Why do I want her to violate me? Why didn’t I try to escape? Would I have made it? I’ll never know. What about next time? My mind shrinks back from the thought of angering her. She is terrifying. Like nothing I’ve faced before. I’m weak. That’s the humiliating truth.


	7. Education (Ri’xon - Day 5)

I wake from a restless sleep. Mistress is playing with my nipples. Both have hardened from her touch, and distant pressure is already building. Please, Not again. I can’t bear it. 

“Pet, you may speak while I play with you.” 

“Please Mistress. Not like last night. Please!” I beg. 

“What does this feel like?” She asks, as though I never said a word. Of course. That's why she decided to let me talk. She wants to humiliate me. 

“My nipples are tingling, and my breasts feel warm. It feels good.” She shifts against me, bringing her mouth to bare. She sucks, and her tongue flicks against me. 

“How about now?” She says, around a mouthful of my breast. 

“Your tongue feels even better. When your tongue flicks against me, it sends a spike of pleasure down to my stomach. When you suck it’s like you’re pulling on something deep within me. But, pressure is building.” Her teeth nip a nipple. I gasp. “That hurt, but it also felt... good.” 

A hand slides between my legs. “Please Mistress!” Do I wish she would stop, or do I hope she continues? Two fingers slide inside me and begin to explore. Shit. She nips me insistently. Each gentle bite causes a spike of sensations that overwhelm my senses for a moment. 

“Warm... tingling warmth… spreads from your touch... Damn.... It feels so good.... All I feel is your touch... But the pressure… It’s so strong… Your fingers... inside my crotch... feel wonderful... but… so do the… others… The top part… that feels… the best.” My words come out broken, between gasps of pleasure. “Pressure... unbearable… I need!” 

She stops. 

“Please!” I whimper. 

“What does it feel like now?” 

“When you stop, the pleasure quickly fades. All that’s left is the pressure. The need. It’s so strong it’s painful. Please, I can’t stand this. Please.” 

“You know very little about your own anatomy and, as far as I can tell, nothing about sex. Your ‘inside my crotch’ comment almost made me laugh.” 

My cheeks heat. “I know all about reproduction. The male releases sperm, and it waits in the female's body. Her body detects the waiting sperm. Her uterus releases an egg for fertilization. Once it's fertilized, it attaches to the womb. The female is now pregnant.” 

Mistress laughs at me. “Exactly! Nothing about sex. You know how people become pregnant at least, but you glossed over everything related to sex with ‘the male releases sperm’. Really? So empty and detached, and even that little bit lacks everything.” 

“Like what, Mistress?” Since she isn’t hurting me, I just want the conversation to continue. 

“How and where is sperm released? What does it feel like? Hell, how does one physically have sex? I guess if you knew these things, you’d know that it doesn’t require exactly one man and one woman.” 

“I guess I don’t know as much about it as I thought, Mistress” I admit, those are good questions. Why didn’t anyone ask when we learned about reproduction? How could I have accepted that sperm was going to be released inside me without understanding how and where? Sex is required to have children, but other than that how much do I really know? I must have been conditioned to ignore it. Even worse, everyone I know must be conditioned the same way. None of us asked. 

The feathery touch of fingers sliding up between my legs brings a whimper to my lips. “Please, Mistress, I can’t take anymore.” I beg uselessly. 

“Next time you complain, I’ll take it as a request to fetch the knife.” 

“Yes, Mistress” I sob. 

There was a time when I would have called this torture. I know better now. The knife and cattle prod are much worse. They are torture. I’ll rather a full day of this than even ten minutes of them! 

She takes me to the edge, then stops, and I’m forced to wait for the painful need to ease. When it drops down to a bearable level, she starts all over again. Other than a short break for her to eat breakfast, she spends all morning making me ache with frustrated need. 

Finally, Mistress lets out a happy sigh and says, “Time to get up.” 

She frees me from the bed and puts leather cuffs connected by a short length of chain on my ankles, then she removes the muzzle, so I can eat and drink. I’m taken to the restroom across the hall. Once again, I’m forced to pee and poop with her watching. Then she orders me into the shower. After I clean myself she takes me to the front room. 

She forces me to kneel in front of a wooden rocking chair. Wrist cuffs are attached to the sides of the seat, and a hole is drilled in the seat. She cuffs me into place, and my threads the leash through the hole and pulls it tight. I only have a little movement in my head, and none in my arms. 

“Pet, Lets go over the obvious. I’m about to place a very sensitive part of my body in easy reach of your mouth. Then I’m going to make you do something you don’t want to do. You will be tempted to bite me. If you give in to the temptation, the consequences will be severe.” 

“Do you want to bite me?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” I wish I could lie. 

“Good.” That surprises me. 

Her next question doesn't. “Will you bite me?” 

“No, Mistress.” 

She sits in the chair, her crotch in front of my face, legs draping over my back. She adjusts the tension on my leash until she is satisfied with my range of head movement. 

“Anatomy lesson time. There will be an exam afterwards.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

She gestures between her legs, and the lesson begins. Even with my head so close to her crotch, it’s still the conversation that makes me blush. She has names for things I didn’t know existed. She explains that what I call a crotch is really called a pussy. She goes on to explain what everything is called. I learn about the major and minor labia, clit, hood, urethra, and vagina. 

A predatory smile comes to her face. “My naive little Pet. Remember how good it feels when I play with your pussy? Before I leave you with an aching need? It’s your turn to play with mine. You are going to take me to the edge, but instead of stopping, you will keep me there as long as possible. Then when my… ecstasy hits, rest your tongue on my clit, but don’t move it. When I come back to myself, pull away, and give the area around my pussy your full attention. Once I recover, slowly move back and start over.” Bitch. 

“Your final exam is simple. The moment I decide making you scream is more fun than this… Well, I’m sure you can guess what happens then.” She lays the cattle prod across her lap. CRAP! 

Tentatively I stick out my tongue and lick along the side of her thigh. She said to start here and work my way in one lick at a time. 

“Oh!” Mistress gasps. “Your tongue feels wonderful!” 

To my shock, she reaches down and grabs my tongue. She pulls on it, and in moment’s it’s stretched as far as it will go. She runs a finger up and down its length. 

“I love the texture. It’s like a cat's tongue, but not quite that rough. And it’s so long! This is going to be amazing!” 

She lets go of my tongue, so I start licking my way up her thigh again. Before long I reach her pussy. Her musk is tart. Tangy. It’s not a pleasant taste, but it’s not that bad if I don’t think about what I’m tasting. Her fingers run through my hair absently. 

Following her earlier directions, I lick along her labia, carefully avoiding touching anywhere around her clit. I listen to her breathing, paying attention to her reactions. Mistresses eyes are closed, and her happy panting breaths let me know I’m doing something right. My tongue travels back and forth taking care to avoid anything too sensitive. 

Unable to put it off any longer, I slide my tongue inside her vagina. It’s deeper than I expected, but not so deep that I can’t reach all the way to the end. The lazy smile shining down on me makes me want to scream in frustration. She spent so long doing something similar to me, except she would stop. Leaving me with all the need and none of the pleasure. Bitch. I do my best to move my tongue inside her like she moved her fingers inside of me. Selfish bitch! 

I’m growling! I stop as soon as I realize it. Is she angry? She doesn’t seem to be. 

“Your tongue. Just like that! Don’t stop!” I keep my tongue moving inside her. “Nuzzle my clit!” 

I move closer, pushing my nose between her outer labia. I nuzzle her hood. Without my hands I can’t really do more. If her frantic breathing, and the way she pulls on my hair is any indication, it’s more than enough. 

Her grip moves from my hair to my ears. Twisting pressure soon forces me to whimper. She pulls hard. My snout is forced even tighter against her clit. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she mutters under her breath. 

Her thighs suddenly clap shut around my head and she screams with pleasure while she twists my ears brutally. I scream in pain, snout pressed against her pussy. After a long moment she slowly relaxes while I sob into her pussy. Selfish bitch! 

“Keep your tongue moving. I love the way it feels inside my pussy. So deep. So thick. So strong. Better than any dick could ever be.” 

I’m forced to give her pleasure several more times. I learn a few things about pleasing her. Things that I hope will stop her from hurting me as much in the future. Eventually she orders me to stop.


	8. Understanding (Ri’xon - Day 5)

She leaves me attached to the chair while she takes a shower. When she comes back she leans over me and whispers into my ear. 

“When I come back from town, I’ll take the cattle prod, sit on your face, and make your scream into my pussy until bedtime.“ 

“Please, Mistress! I know how to give you pleasure now! Let me do that instead!” 

She doesn’t even respond to my begging, she just heads into the kitchen and pours herself a drink. 

Feeling lost and confused, I finally ask the question I really need an answer to. 

“Mistress, why are you hurting me? I answered all your questions. You have what you wanted. Please, stop hurting me. I’ll do whatever you want. Please?” 

She laughs. The sound makes my blood run cold. 

“I don’t think you know what I want.” 

“Of course, I do. It’s obvious. You’re after my ship, my technology.” 

“My naive little Pet. I was never after your technology. Just you.” 

“Me? I don’t understand. Why?” 

She stalks forward until she leans on the back of the chair looking down at me. A terrifying expression on her face. 

“Haven't you realized yet? I love hurting you. I’ll spend the rest of my life torturing and raping you. Every. Single. Day. You will become my perfect little pet.” 

She means every word. My heart stutters in terror. The rush of fear leaves me gasping, choking on terror so thick I can barely breathe. She smirks down at me. Amused. My world collapses in on itself. I don’t even realize she is leaving until the door shuts behind her. Before long a vehicle drives away. She is gone, at least for now. 

She left me here deliberately. She doesn’t think I can free myself. After my last opportunity to escape, I’ve got to admit that she has reason to believe I’m completely cowed. Or, at least, she did. When I thought she would end up leaving me alone, I just had to endure. Now I know better. Hurting me is not an unfortunate requirement to reach her goal. It is her goal. I’ve got to overcome my fear. Escape isn’t optional. It’s required. 

After a great deal of painful struggling and straining, despair begins to overwhelm me. None of the cuffs are loose enough for me to escape. The ones on my wrists are firmly attached to the chair. I can’t pull my hands through no matter how hard I try, and my legs cuffs are just as secure. Damn, I can almost get my ankle cuffs close enough to my hands to free myself, but almost isn’t enough. I can’t make that last bend. 

Helpless and hopeless, I kneel before the chair. I can’t help but imagine what’s coming. Mistress will have her most terrifying expression on. The one that says she will happily spend hours hurting me. 

I remember a few nightmare inducing news stories of people chewing their own arm or leg off to free themselves after terrible accidents. Even if I could bring myself to do it, the leash has my head locked into the wrong position. I can’t even sink my teeth in the chair. That’s it! I’m looking at this all wrong. The cuffs aren’t the problem! The chair is! 

After some trial and error, I manage to stand up with the rocking chair balanced above my head. It’s heavy and my positioning is awkward, but I have all the motivation anyone could want. Deep breaths help me focus and gather my courage. I break out in an awkward half run. The chains on my ankle constantly threaten to trip me up as I rush the fireplace. Leaning forward as I approach, I aim the seat at the corner of the fireplace. With bruising force, I slam into the rock. The world spins, and I feel dazed, but I can’t stop now. She can’t find me like this! 

Enough wood splintered to free one hand and that’s all I need! Bruises, scrapes, and a sprained ankle are inconvenient, but I’m only a few buckles from being free. I don’t know how long I have until she returns, so after I free myself, I only spend a few minutes searching the cabin before leaving. 

Her clothes are loose but far better than nothing. For the first time in days I’m full. Most importantly, I have a real weapon. The pistol in her dresser is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I just wish I had more than six bullets, especially considering how different it is from everything else I’ve shot. 

I step outside the cabin and into the fresh air, I just want to reach the safety of my ship. The alien scents no longer excite me. I’m in a large open field. Other than the occasional clump of trees or brush there isn’t much cover. At first, I have no idea where to go, but the distant smell of rotting fish gives me an idea. Hopefully the scent is coming from fish killed in the crash. I limp towards what I hope is the pond containing my ship. 

It is the right place! I’ll be safe soon! I thought it would be hard to get back in the water after the alligator attacked me, but I’m far more scared of Lisa. Without the slightest hesitation I head into the water. Once I’m over the ship I dive down to the airlock and safety. A metal grate covers the palm reader. Fear clutches my heart. I try to pull it free, but it doesn’t budge. After getting another breath of air, I dive back down for a closer look. It’s held in place with clay-like epoxy. Damn her! Now I know where she went yesterday. I swim back to shore to give my aching ankle a break while I consider options. 

I shiver in the cold, but I have hope again. The problem no longer feels insurmountable. I can probably pry it off with better leverage. If that doesn’t work, hulls are beyond durable, and I doubt anything on the planet can mar it. A hammer and chisel could break through the epoxy. Even a rock might be enough. I search for a strong thin stick to use as a lever. I may as well try that first.


End file.
